1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-40327 discloses a connector with a tubular receptacle into which a mating connector can be fit. The receptacle has a back wall and a peripheral wall projects forward from a peripheral part of the back wall. Tabs are mounted through the back wall and project forward in the receptacle. The tabs are parallel to one another and are arranged in a width direction.
Ribs are formed in the receptacle and grooves are formed on a housing of a mating connector for receiving the respective ribs. The two housings are connected smoothly by fitting the respective ribs into the corresponding grooves. On the other hand, the leading ends of the ribs interfere with wall surfaces of the mating connector to prevent connection if the two housings are in improper connecting postures.
The aforementioned ribs are designed to prevent erroneous connection of the connectors. Thus, the number of the ribs is small, there is no particular regularity in the array of the ribs and no particular attention is paid to a positional relationship of the ribs and the tabs. External matter could accidentally enter the receptacle from the front and may slip between the ribs to interfere with and deform the tabs. A body with a semispherical tip, such as a finger, could be inserted toward the back of the receptacle and leading ends of the ribs easily interfere with the top part of the spherical body.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and aims to prevent deformation of tabs.